I Want to Breath your Scent
by mysticvysgiyi
Summary: Edward comes across a beautiful lounge singer in Manhattan. Things are not what they seem. The vampire world is going pear shaped, and all Edward can think about is Bella's sparkling skin and how it reminds him of Jasper. Set during NM, CC Couples.


**AN://** So, I haven't updated anything in forever, but since there's been pretty much nill response I've been disinclined to continue. This, however has pretty much been in my head for over a year, and it just won't let me alone. On the plus side this means you'll get a new chapter every few days if I get regular responses. There's nothing better for motivation.

And I know you're thinking, New Moon, not another one. Trust me, I've been there. I've scoped out the archives to be pretty sure this is a first of its kind, so if you bear with me, you'll be in for a few surprises along the way. I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters, much longer than this one, but time will tell.

Anyway, enjoy, let me think.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and specifically New Moon belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The song is I Wish You Well by Katie Herzig. http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dtjd-Qtrz-E

*******

"As always, this is for Edward."

The sound pierced through him like a bolt of lightning.

The sound was so familiar and still more than a little foreign. The words whispered within him in piercing agony, curling around his entire being.

He turned. And saw her.

"_I, I want to wish you well__  
__I didn't watch you go__  
__'Cause I suppose I don't know how"_

It had been two years since he had seen her, crumpled, curled in on herself in the woods, complete _destroyed_. And here she was.

"_I, I will remember you__  
__Not the way you left but how you lived__  
__And what you knew"_

_Bella_.

He watched her, enraptured. He focused on every part of her, after years, still completely devoted and worshipful.

"_I, I want to feel your hands__  
__I want to feel your fire burning__  
__Right from where I stand__"_

She sways in her agony, as she sings in that husky timber.

"_I'll find my way__  
__'Cause you showed me how to find my way_

'_Cause you showed me how"_

He knows the timber. Only she'd only ever sing to him sometimes after begging and pleading, and shamelessly exploiting his ability to distract her within an inch of her life with the power of his eyes. But her voice had never been this perfect. It had been untrained and natural. Reserved, a little quiet, and a lot understated.

"_I, I want to know it's you_

_When I hear your voice inside my head_

_Inside my room"_

He felt intense agony at the thought that she'd changed and he missed it. Two years was a lot for a human, and she'd changed. She wasn't the same person she had been when he left her. She'd overcome her fears, and he'd missed it.

He took in those changes. Her hair was longer; she let it curl naturally and had let it grow long. She was thinner. She must have lost fifteen pounds in the time they'd been away. It was fifteen pounds she didn't really have to loose. She was too thin. Her already translucent and frail skin looked as if it barely fit her anymore. And despite her apparent lack of self-consciousness and shyness that had plagued her when he knew her, she still had that haunted, self-conscious air about her. Like someone would attack her at any moment.

Her skin glittered, even in the pale light, and as she twisted sinuously, he realized there was a distinct pattern to her glittered skin that for some reason made him think of Jasper.

"_I, I want to touch the sky__  
__I want to see the stars twinkle__  
__Like they were your eyes"_

But most of all, when he looked at her, he felt love. It was bursting, absolutely bursting from him.

"_I'll find my way__  
__'Cause you showed me"_

She was here, and alive. They'd found each other, on the other side of the continent.

"_I'll find my way__  
__'Cause you showed me how"_

Alice had finally forced him out of drowning in his own misery in a dingy hotel room in Peru, forced him to drink enough to get rid of the worst of the signs of starvation he'd acquired over the last two years. She'd dragged him to this little night club in New York on a whim, as they'd strolled down the street and they'd called the family and invited them to meet up with them at the club rather than the hotel like they'd originally planned. He wanted to see his family, he really did, but he needed a little more time to gather himself, prepare for the barrage that would undoubtedly occur in private after being separated from them for so long. And so when they saw the sign for live music, they'd made plans to meet up here, in this no name club in Manhattan, only to find her._ Bella_.

_  
__"I, I want to smell your scent__  
__I want to breathe the air I did before__  
__Before you left"_

Was it proof then? That no matter what they were meant to meet? He tried to stay away from her. So hard, he tried. He'd fled to Alaska and then tried only being friends, and then their recent two year distance, only to find each other here?

"_I, I want to wish you well__  
__The only reason my heart beats__  
__Is 'cause you showed it how"_

And she'd said the song was dedicated to Edward. Edward. She still thinks of him, and he feels that swell of Love, everlasting, eternal fill his – being.

"_I'll find my way__  
__'Cause you show me__  
__I'll find my way__  
__'Cause you showed me"__  
_

_Bella_.

_"I'll find my way__  
'Cause you showed me how_

_You showed me how_

_You showed me how"_

And amid the clapping as she got off stage, she made her way to the small boy who sat front and center.

He only heard because his entire being was so entirely focused on her, on everything about her, that he made out: "I love you Edward," and leaned down to kiss the forehead of the small boy.

*******

**AN://** See that coming?

So pretty much New Moon and all the ensuing angst drove me crazy, here's the beginning to a patching up of the many unnecessary angst fests that were such a big part of the series. Review and let me know what you think. Esp, I'd love to hear where you think this is going, because so many people have written about New Moon.


End file.
